Psicosis
by ImJustAnotherGleek
Summary: Esta es una historia propia y espero que les guste. No es nada que ver con el libro que escogí, solo lo hice para poder subir la historia. RESUMEN: No recordar quien eres, ni tu pasado, ni a tu familia. Creer que todo esta bien, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Despertar un día y recordar, saber el mal por el que has pasado y el mal que has hecho.


_Yo me encontraba parado, todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pasaba en cámara lenta, la gente corría, gritaban y estaban desesperados, era un completo caos, no entendía por qué?, Que estaba sucediendo?. Realmente no lo sabía, en ese momento no podía reaccionar, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien tropezó conmigo y me dijo porque no corres, que haces ahí parado! Lo vi con furia y a la vez algo confundido le iba a preguntar algo pero en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba de pie corriendo, me levante del piso sacudí el polvo de mi ropa, luego vi mis manos llenas de sangre, ahora me encontraba en un parque, todo estaba oscura apenas podía ver una tenue luz a lo lejos, cada vez se menos. Corrí hacia ella cuando creí estar cerca, sentí como caía hacia un precipicio. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y desperté.- _dije

Siempre sueño con esto y no entiendo porque. El no saber me enoja tanto, me pone de tan mal humor, que termino golpeando a los que están a mi alrededor.

-_Así que…-_dijo un señor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-_ volviste a tener el mismo sueño?-_ pregunto yo asentí- _y no has soñado o recordado algo de tu vida?-_ volvió a preguntar.

-_Intente dormir de nuevo, y lo consigue-_dije hice una pausa recordando que fue lo que soñé después-_ en mi sueño me veía a mi mismo de pequeño jugando, mis padres me observaban, ellos estaban felices, pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió sombrío, me asuste corrí a buscar a mis padres pero no estaban, fui a mi habitación me encerré ahí, tenía miedo sentía que alguien venia por mí, cerré los ojos y me dije a mi mismo que esto no estaba pasando, y me desperté de nuevo-_ dije mirando de reojo al señor sentado alado mío que escribía cada cosa que le decía, mientras yo estaba acostado en una butaca.

-_mmm ya veo-_ dijo el señor mirando hacia la ventana y dando pequeños golpes en su barbilla con la pluma que tenía en la mano-_ y luego volviste a dormir?-_ pregunto yo asentí.

-_Si, luego volví a dormir y esta vez soñé o creo que recordé cuando yo estaba en la universidad-_ dicho esto el señor me hizo señal en que prosiguiera y le contara mi sueño o recuerdo?

**3 años atrás**

Como siempre me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos y no le prestaba atención a mi profesor, es que simplemente esa clase es tan aburrida y una de las materias que odio 'Astronomía. Me preguntaba cuando terminaría esta clase, cuando de repente siento que alguien me golpea **que te pasa? **Le grité al que se encontraba atrás mío y él me respondió **el profesor te hizo una pregunta. **Le Dije que lo sentía por la forma en haberle respondido cuando el profesor intervino.

_-Sr. Fletcher, esta es la quinta vez que lo veo distraído en mi clase, que acaso no le interesa- _me dijo el profesor con un tono muy fuerte.

Tantas ganas tenia de decirle que NO! No me importaba pero no podía hacer que llamaran a mis padres así que busque las palabras correcta y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

_-lo siento profesor es solo que estos días no he podido dormir bien y me siento muy cansado- _dije en mi tono más tranquilo.

_-Eso no me importa, a mi lo único que me interesa es que usted preste atención en mi clase, sin importar que no haya podido descansar, y si bien, se siente cansado pues no venga a mis clases y no me haga perder el tiempo discutiendo con usted- _dijo el profesor muy alterado.

Dios como odio a ese profesor, me da igual lo que diga y pues para que me pregunta si no le va a importar lo que le digo, así que decidí acabar con esto y marcharme de la clase.

_- A done cree que va Sr. Fletcher? - _pregunto en un tono enojado y algo confundido.

_-Pues me voy de su clase para no hacerle perder más el tiempo- _respondí volteando sobre mi eje para quedar frente a frente.

El profesor se quedo callado, y todos me miraban sorprendidos en la forma en la que le había contestado al profesor, di media vuelta y salí de una vez por todas de ese salón.

Iba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, nuevamente sumergido en mis pensamientos, esta vez estaba decidido a hacer caso a la petición de mi profesor, no volvería a entrar en su clase. Seguía caminando cuando tropecé con una chica**...Hey, Cuidado! -** grito ella, tirada en el piso al igual que yo, simplemente me la quede observando, era hermosa...**te vas a quedar hay sentado o me vas a ayudar a recoger mis cosas!-** dijo muy enfadada, lo siento le dije, pero ella simplemente no dijo nada, tal vez porque no me escucho o lo dejo pasar.

_-En serio lo siento andaba muy distraído-_ dije muy apenado

_-Pues para la próxima fíjate bien por dónde vas y presta más atención-_ dijo aun enfadada.

_-Si es verdad la próxima tendré más cuidado_- dije tratando de calmarla.

_-mm bueno como sea voy retrasada gracias a ti así que adiós_- dijo un poco calmada, volteó sobre su eje y empezó a caminar.

**'Espera!'...** Le dije, ella volteó, alzó una ceja y con tono muy serio dijo **-Que quieres?- **me acerque un poco más a ella, Dios! Que perfume tan delicioso que utiliza, me perdí en ese olor por uno segundo cuando sentí como se alejaba... **Oye! Espera, te dije, aun no se tu nombre!- **grité un poco para que me escuchara, pero ella ignoro totalmente lo que dije y siguió su camino, yo solo me dedique a ver como se perdía entre todos los alumnos.

**En** **clase de edu. Física **

Nos tocaba jugar a los quemados, como disfruto ese juego. Mientras estábamos en los vestidores me encontré con mi mejor amigo, Ben, bueno su nombre en Benjamins Davis, pero todos le dicen Ben.

_- Hey! Donde te habías metido en todo el día?-_me pregunto

_-Mm pues anduve por ahí, dando vueltas...-_dije recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas-_caminado por los pasillos- _finalice.

Pasaron minutos, y yo aun seguía recordando ese momento, me encontraba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que ya todos habían salido de los vestidores y se había dirigido a la cancha. Termine de cambiarme cuando alguien entro.

-_Aun sigues aquí el entrenador nos está esperando y está preguntando por ti_- dijo Ben alzando una ceja y señalando a la puerta para que saliera rápido.

-_Lo siento, ya iba- _dije guardando algunas cosas en mi casillero- _estaba terminando de cambiarme._

_-Pues será mejor que te apresures, el entrenador el día de hoy no está de buen ánimo.- _dijo saliendo del vestidor

-_Si, ya estoy listo vamos_- dije cerrando mi casillero.

Fuimos a la cancha y empezamos a jugar, como siempre mi equipo ganaba, porque el otro estaba lleno de un par de tontos.

Era salida y tenía planeado ir a ver una peli, para despejar mi mente, cuando iba saliendo la vi, era tan hermosa, estaba junto a unas amigas, instantáneamente al verla sonreí, no sabía qué hacer si acercarme a hablar con ella o simplemente alejarme, mientras pensaba en ello se me acerco alguien

-_Hey! Bro_- saludo y alzó la mano para chocarla, en instantáneamente respondí ante ese acto.

-_Hola, que fue?-_pregunte, voltee completamente, para ver exactamente quién era, Daniel, un amigo que acababa de conocer y con quien compartía algunas clases.

_-Que haces ahí parado? A quien miras?-_ dijo en un tono de broma, y golpeándome un poco el brazo.

_-Mm nada-_dije algo nervioso - _iba de saliendo cuando recordé que algo se me olvidaba y por eso me detuve a pensar bien que era_- termine.

_-Bueno lo que digas, nos vemos mañana en clase, si?-_ pregunto en tono divertido. Por mi parte solo me digne a mover mi cabeza en forma de afirmación, con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Todos los días era lo mismo, cada vez que la veía me quedaba como estúpido observándola desde lejos, desde aquel día me traía hipnotizado: su sonrisa, su mirada, la forma en que camina, simplemente toda ella, es perfecta.

Mis amigos notaron que todos los días andaba distraído, pero eso me tenía sin cuidado.

_-Hey, Mark!-_ dijo Ben acercándose a mi _- ¿podemos hablar?-_pregunto.

_-Hola, que pasa?-_ dije con algo de duda y fruncí mi ceño.

_-Mm no quiero incomodarte pero...- _dijo rascando la cabeza - _no es por nada pero todo el equipo te ha notado muy distraído y eso los preocupa, porque tú sabes eres el capitán del equipo, el mejor jugador y todos están preocupados en que si algo te pasa perderemos el partido, el cual es muy importante para todos y...-_fue interrumpido

-_Si, lo siento, he estado pensando en...-_voltee un poco y la vi, fueron segundos y reaccione-_ bueno unos problemas- _mentí, y agache la mirada. Sabía que no me había creído.

_-Estás seguro que son problemas o es aquella chica que acabas de mirar?-_ dijo en forma de broma, me descubrió obvio tenía que fingir.

-_No como crees...-_dije algo nervioso y empecé a tartamudear - _he yo-yo nooo mire a nadie-_ trate de sonar convincente pero no fue así, lo único que logre es que mi mejor amigo se riera de mi- _De que te ríes?-_ dije algo enfadado y poniéndome firme -_ No le veo..._- rio más fuerte y lo golpee

-_HEY!-_ grito y se puso serio -_ porque me golpeas? Que te hice? -_ pregunto ante lo obvio y sonrió de lado

-_Pues te estás riendo de mí y no veo porque- _dije tratando de calmarme

-_Mm olvídalo y porque mejor no me dices como se llama aquella chica?-_ pregunto con una gran sonrisa, ya que mas me daba que contarle.

_-Primero no sé cómo se llama- _dije agachando un poco la mirada para que mi amigo no me viera y el sin pensar empezó a reír de nuevo-_ otra vez, de que te ríes? -_pregunte enfadado- _sabes que mejor me voy nos vemos-_ dije y me fui.

Caminaba por los pasillos, según yo me dirigía hacia mi clase pero no fue así, sin darme cuenta había caminado hasta llegar a unos cuantos casilleros atrás de la chica.

Pasaron minutos mientras me decidía en si ir a hablarle o no. Por último, luego de un gran debate con mi subconsciente, me decidí por hablarle. Para mi suerte estaba sola.

-_Hola-_ dije con una sonrisa tímida y moviendo mi mano en forma de saludo. Ella me miro, y luego volvió a poner su mirada en el casillero- _ Soy Mark-_ dije, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, tal vez un minuto y cerro su casillero.

-_Tú eres el chico… -_ me señalo y entrecerró los ojos como haciendo memoria-… con el que tropecé el otro día, cierto?- _pregunto_

_-S-si, so-soy el - _dije, temiendo a que dijera algo pero no fue así-_ lo siento, no fue uno de mis mejores días- _dije para que no piense que soy despistado.

-_Mm, bueno es igual_- dijo sin menor importancia- _solo ten cuidado la próxima vez_- dijo en un tono suave, yo asentí-_ por cierto, mi nombre es Sophie, mucho gusto-_ dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

-_No, el gusto es mío- _dije con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, su mirada me hechizaba, no podía despegar mis ojos de los de ella. Si fuera por mi yo viviría por esa mirada que me da paz, alegría, tranquilidad, VIDA!

Era como que con tan solo mirarnos podíamos expresar todo, no necesitábamos de palabras. Su mirada se volvía más profunda, al igual que la mía, era como que si quisiéramos saber más del uno, del otro. Sin pensarlo de mi boca se escucho decir: **Quieres ir a algún lado a la salida? **Le pregunte, nos seguíamos viendo a los ojos, **"claro, nos vemos esta tarde" – **terminado de decir esto una amiga de ella apareció y se la llevo.

Toda la mañana la pase pensando en aquel momento, las escenas iban y venían; y yo no dejaba de sonreír como un tonto.

**REALIDAD**

Fue realmente, el mejor día de mi vida, me gustaba esa chica, y ahora no se por qué motivo o situación al recordarla siento algo de enojo, pero a la vez una tranquilidad y siento como mariposas en el estomago.

-_Perdón por interrumpirte _- escuche decir proveniente de una voz masculina- _pero porque crees que sientes ese enojo o tranquilidad cada vez que la mencionas o la recuerdas?_ - pregunto aquel hombre.

-_la verdad que no lo sé_- dije algo confundido

-_bueno-_dijo algo decepcionado-_ pues entonces continua, que fue lo que paso después_? - pregunto

Aquella voz era mi psiquiatra, llevaba días yendo a ese lugar, que aun exactamente no sabía por qué.

Cada sesión que tenia con él era la misma, le volvía a decir mi sueño que a veces era diferente. Esta sesión a diferencia de otras era que al fin según yo había recordado algo. Eso es bueno, porque sé que si sigo así, podre salir rápido de este lugar, que se había vuelto como el infierno para mí, pero a la vez era como mi hogar y le veía el lado bueno de estar ahí.

**3 años antes**

Ya habían terminado las clases y yo me encontraba esperando en la puerta de salida a Sophie. Todos salían, con tanta rapidez que no les importaba quien estuviera ahí parado, recibí muchos empujones.

Me encontraba despaldas, cuando sentí que alguien me toco el hombro.

-_HOLA!- _grito, y enseguida voltee , era Sophie- _llevas mucho tiempo esperando? - _ preguntó.

-_No, recién llegaba-_ mentí, en realidad llevaba esperando bastante tiempo- _Nos vamos?-K pregunte._

-_Claro, y a donde me vas a llevar?-_ preguntó.

-_Mm, no se dime tú a donde quieres ir?-_ pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

-_Que te parece si vamos… - _pensó un poco-_ …al parque de diversiones?- preguntó con duda._

-_Me parece bien- _dije

-_Pues vamos!- _ dijo, me cogió del brazo y empezamos a correr, cuando recordé que tenía mi auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

-_Espera!- _grite parando en seco- _tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento- _dije

-_Ok, vamos por el- _dijo y fuimos en el auto.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos al auto, el parque se encontrara a unas tres o cuatro cuadras. Todo estaba en silencio, me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-_Porque me invitaste a salir?...-_ pregunto rompiendo el silencio, volteando hacia mí. La vi de reojo.- …_Si apenas nos conocemos._

-_Y porque tu aceptaste a salir conmigo?- _respondí con otra pregunta y con una sonrisa de lado, para que no se diera cuenta.

-_No intentes cambiar el tema- _dijo frunciendo el ceño- _y responde lo que te pregunte- _dijo algo enojada.

-_Ok, tranquila- _dije con un tono muy suave para lograr clamarla- _simplemente quería salir, pero no solo y te pregunte si tú querías salir y accediste …-_ hice una pausa, y la mire de reojo, su ceño se había relajado- _aparte no entiendo porque viene esa pregunta si solo es una salida entre amigo…mmm porque supongo que somos amigos?- _pregunte, y voltee rápidamente para verla y volví a poner mi mirada al frente.

-_Mm creo que si… - _dijo sentándose bien- …_somos amigos- _dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero lo escuche, yo solo me limite a sonreír.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-_Siento mucho haber reaccionado así…- _dijo, volviendo a romper el silencio.

- _No tienes porque disculparte…- _dije regalándole una sonrisa- …_Yo también hubiera preguntado lo mismo si alguien me hubiera invitado a salir si recién nos conociéramos- _dije para que no se sintiera mal.

-_Gracias.- _dijo. La mire algo confundido.

-_Porque me agradeces? -_ pregunte alzando una ceja ante la gran duda.

-_Es que casi nadie me invita a salir…-_ trago saliva con dificultad- _ y menos chicos- _bajo la mirada.

-_En serio!- _dije muy sorprendido por lo que escuche- _como es que a alguien como tú, siendo tan hermosa, no la invitan a salir?- _pregunte con una sonrisa y un tono divertido. La mire de reojo y vi como se sonrojaba.

-_HEY! Hablo en serio- _dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-_AUCH!-_ grite y la mire rápido, ella empezó a reír- _yo también hablo enserio, eres hermosa- _dije y se volvió a sonrojar. Y yo sonreí.

-_Bueno, como sea olvídalo- _dijo volteando a la ventana- _mira ya llegamos- _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos, baje del auto, lo rodee y le abrí la puerta, ella bajo: "_gracias"_ dijo y yo solo le sonreí, la agarre del brazo y avanzamos.

Entramos y ella tal niño de cinco años salió corriendo para ir a hacer fila para comprar los tickets de los juegos.

-_Quieres ir a la rueda?- _pregunto y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Nos subimos y empezó a girar. En un momento se detuvo, justo nos toco quedar en la cima, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad. Y luego bajamos. Nos subimos en casi todos los juegos.

-¿_Quieres ir por un helado?- _pregunte.

-_Claro, si no es mucho pedir- _dijo con una sonrisa

-_No para nada- _dije regalándole igualmente una sonrisa- ¿_Que sabor de helado te gusta?- _pregunte.

-_Vainilla, por favor.- _dijo

-_ok, ya regreso con tu helado-_ dije y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Me acerque al heladero y le pedí dos helados: uno de vainilla y otro de pistacho, para mí. Mientras el señor servía el helado, voltee un poco para observar que hacía. La vi, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello se movía por el viento, tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, fue la imagen más tierna que había podido ver hasta ahora de ella.

-_Se nota que le gusta demasiado-_ dijo una voz gruesa. Voltee y vi que era el señor de los helado el que había hablado- _Y veo porque- _dijo fijándose en Sophie - _es muy linda – _dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Si, verdad?- _pregunte y el señor asintió- _Pero para ella solo somos amigos, aparte recién nos conocemos- _dije con algo de tristeza- _pero no le voy a mentir señor… - _hice una pausa, y sonreí- _en serio me gusta._

_-Entonces da el primer paso-_ dijo, mientras yo lo miraba algo confundido- _ mira llévale el helado…-_dijo entregándomelos- _son cortesía de la casa- _dijo, me quede sorprendido

-_Gracias seña…-_ dije y fui interrumpido

_-No hay de que agradecérmelo, todo estará bien si sigues lo que te digo- _dijo y yo solo asentí- _luego de comer los helados, la llevas a dar una última vuelta, te ofreces a llevarla a su casa y luego cuando ya lleguen la invitas a cenar, pero para otro día la cita-_ finalizo el señor y me regalo una sonrisa cómplice.

-_En serio gracias, téngalo por seguro que seguiré todo lo que me dijo- _dije y me retire.

Y así fue, fuimos a dar una vuelta más por el parque, luego nos fuimos y me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, ella acepto.

Íbamos en el auto, ninguno de los dos decíamos algo. Yo me limitaba a conducir y ella en silencio veía por la ventana. Ese silencio se vio opacado por ella.

-_Me la pase muy bien hoy…-_ dijo, prosiguió- _contigo -_ dijo en un susurro, mirando aun por la ventana.

-_Si yo también-_ dije y la mire de reojo- _fue muy divertido- _dije volviéndome hacia ella, se dio cuenta que la miraba y le regale una sonrisa.

-_Gracias- _dijo en un susurro

-_Deja de agradecerme tanto- _dije algo serio, en forma de una orden- _ yo debería de darte las gracias, por haber aceptado la invitación de salir conmigo…- _dije y la vi de reojo, vi como se sonrojo ante el comentario-_ si recién nos conocíamos- _finalice, la vi y ella solo me miraba atenta a todo lo que decía.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir.

Llegamos, la casa era inmensa, blanca con puertas negras, un gran jardín de entrada muy cuidado.

-_Gracias por traerme-_ dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo asentí- _Nos vemos mañana?-_pregunto, pero a la vez lo dijo como una orden.

-_Si, claro-_ dije. Bajo del auto, cerró la puerta, dio unos cuantos pasos volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa. Sabía que debía invitarla a cenar.

-_ESPERA!... _- dije y baje rápidamente del auto, ella me miraba extrañada- _Qui-quieres ir a ce-cenar…-_ dije muy nervioso- _…conmigo el viernes por la noche?- _pregunte, pasaron varios segundos y sentí morir, ella se quedo boca abierta, no decía nada -_ por favor di algo- _dije en forma desesperada.

-_Mm, no se- _dijo alzando la ceja, se notaba que seguía en shock por la pregunta - _lo pensare - _sentencio, sonreí ante su respuesta.

-_Claro, no pienses que te estoy presionando-_ dije sonando más tranquilo-_ si no quieres no importa- _dije, en mi interior me decía "como que no importa, claro que si, si no acepta significa que no le gustas" – _bueno, piénsalo si, mañana nos vemos? - _pregunte, y ella asintió.

-_ADIOS!- _dijimos a la vez y sonreímos por lo sucedido, yo me subí al auto y ella entro a su casa.

Todo el camino pensé en lo que había acabado de suceder hace apenas unos minutos. Me decía a mí mismo "_dijo lo pensare eso significa un si, solo que tal vez no quiso ser tan obvia y le gusto" _ mientras pensaba esto se me dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente parecía tonto. Luego pensé "_y si solo me dijo lo pensare, pero para pensar las diferentes formas de rechazarme, ahhhh! Dios que hare" _ pensar en lo ultimo me puso de muy mal animo.


End file.
